Knock Yourself Out
Synopsis While Danny gets a tryout as a boxing announcer, Joey and Jesse are KO'd by a bantamweight: Michelle. Plot Summary Danny finally gets to be a sports announcer doing a boxing match. Joey is really excited for the match and for Danny as Danny has wanted to do this since he was in high school. This will be Danny's first time doing a coast-to-coast broadcast instead of just local. Before Danny leaves DJ and Stephanie have presents to give him. DJ gives Danny a tie and when Danny opens the gift from Stephanie he doesn't know what it is. So DJ tells him it is a tie tack. So Danny puts on the new tie and the tie tack. Before the match starts Jesse is running around the kitchen like crazy trying to get all the snacks the girls would like to bring it to them upstairs and after all of that they want to watch it downstairs. Joey tells Jesse that Michelle has a cough so they bring her downstairs as well. Meanwhile, Danny has now found Reggie "The Sandman" Martin and is ready to do the interview with him. The Sandman says he loves his wife and can't wait to see her again as the training has kept him out of contact with her for three months. That is when Danny mentions she has moved out and left him and has sold the rights to his life for a movie. The Sandman breaks down before he has to go on for the match. Jesse and Joey think that the boxing match may be too violent for the girls and they send them upstairs. Michelle coughs again so they call the doctor and they find out Michelle needs to take the medicine that was prescribed for her last time. Joey and Jesse try to give Michelle her cough syrup but she won't take it. The Sandman gets KO'd in the second round and Danny was trying to say no one should be blamed for that. When he goes in to see The Sandman, he says it was okay and at least someone told him. The Sandman then quits and Lou the coach is upset about that and punched Danny in the stomach. Thankfully Danny is wearing the tie tack and ends up hurting Lou instead. After many attempts, Joey and Jesse finally get Michelle to take the cough syrup. When Danny comes home he is very sad about the way the broadcast went but when he finds out from Joey that Michelle was sick he rushes to her and finds out Jesse and Joey have already taken care of her. Jesse and Joey give Danny a pep talk after the broadcast and tell him that it will all work out. References A-Team Joey Impressions - Michelle's cough Quotes and Trivia Jesse: That’s very nice. All right, listen, I picked the perfect tune for the lyrics here this is really cool. Starts singing I’m lookin’ for a lover, she walked out the door. I thought that she loved me, what good is my heart for. Danny: On top of Old Smokey, all covered with snow... Jesse:'' Stops playing'' You realize there are only 7 notes. But, Beethoven was right when he said it don’t come easy. Danny: Beethoven said ‘It don’t come easy’? Jesse: Well, he said it in German. During the pep talk at the end Jesse was drinking out of a mug that says I love my Uncle. Cast Main Cast Danny Tanner - Bob Saget Jesse Cochrane - John Stamos Joey Gladstone - Dave Coulier DJ Tanner - Candace Cameron Stephanie Tanner - Jodie Sweetin Other Cast Michelle Tanner - Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen Reggie "The Sandman" Martin - Ernie Hudson Lou - Eddie Barth Reporter - Brian Kale